Charmed: Pilot
| writer = Constance M. Burge; Julie Hess | director = Bruce Seth Green | producer = Constance M. Burge; Peter Chomsky; Robert Del Valle; Brad Kern; Les Sheldon; Aaron Spelling; E. Duke Vincent | starring = Shannen Doherty; Holly Marie Combs; Lori Rom; Chris Boyd | previous = | next = "Something Wicca This Way Comes" }} "Pilot" is the premiere test episode of the supernaturally themed fantasy series Charmed. This inaugural episode was submitted to the WB Network and ran thirty minutes in length, but never actually aired. It was directed by Bruce Seth Green and written by series creator Constance M. Burge. The series introduces the Halliwell sisters - three siblings in their early twenties who discover that they are the inheritors of a bizarre family lineage - they are all witches. Known collectively as the Charmed Ones, they discover their grandmother's grimoire, the Book of Shadows, and develop unique and fantastic supernatural abilities. It is their destiny to use the abilities to safeguard innocents from the evils of the world. Cast Principal Cast Guest Stars Notes & Trivia * First appearance of all characters. * Actress Lori Rom, who plays Phoebe Halliwell, leaves the series following this episode, citing "personal reasons". She is replaced by former child actress Alyssa Milano, who is introduced in the show's official first episode, "Something Wicca This Way Comes". * Actor Chris Boyd, who plays Andy Trudeau, leaves the series following this episode. He is replaced by former Timecop star T.W. King, who is introduced in the show's official first episode, "Something Wicca This Way Comes". * This episode is largely repackaged as "Something Wicca This Way Comes", but there are many editing differences with several scenes being reshot entirely to accommodate the replacement cast members. Other scenes, including the opening music score is changed as well. * In this episode, the Halliwell estate is referred to as Warren Manor after Melinda Warren, the first witch in the Halliwell family line. In the regular series it is referred to as Halliwell Manor. Allusions * When asked about the outcome of an incantation, Phoebe Halliwell says that "her head spun around and she vomited split pea soup". This is a reference to the 1973 horror film The Exorcist in which the main character, Regan MacNeil (Linda Blair), is possessed by a demon known as Pazuzu. Her head spins around 360 degrees and she projectile vomits a stream of thick green fluid. The prop used for this effect is split-pea soup. Quotes * Prue Halliwell: Piper, the girl has no vision, no sense of the future. * Piper Halliwell: I really think Phoebe's coming around. * Prue Halliwell: Well, as long as she doesn't come around here I guess that's good news. .... * Phoebe Halliwell: According to the Book of Shadows, one of our ancestors was a witch, named Melinda Warren. * Piper Halliwell: And we have a cousin who's a drunk, an aunt who's manic, and a father who's invisible. .... * Piper Halliwell: Besides Grams wasn't a witch, and neither was mom. So take that Nancy Drew. * Phoebe Halliwell: We are the protectors of the innocent, we're known as the Charmed Ones! * Piper Halliwell: Mh-hmmm. * Phoebe Halliwell: And I beg to differ about Grams. See also External Links * * * * * "Pilot" at the Horror House * ---- Category:1998/Episodes Category:Unaired episodes Category:Robert Del Valle/Coordinating producer Category:Episodes with crew categories